SHUGAH! With longassed Epilogue!
by The Inu-pup
Summary: Was a onetime fic about Inuyasha, but is turning into a kind of real story becuase enough people are bugging me! If you liked my other fanfics, you'll roll on the ground in laughter and then explode. A sequel is being tagged on the end.
1. BLOOOOOP!

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET TO MUCH SHUGAH! I WRITE IN CAPITALS AND IT MAKES NO SENSE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! YOU DON'T EITHER.

INUYAHSA AWOKE FROM HIS PEACEFUL SLUMBER TO FIND THAT PEOPLE IN RED OUFITS AND FAKE SWORDS SURROUND HIM. HE LOOKS AROUND TO FIND THAT HE IS ON A WOODEN PLATFORM AND THE STRANGE PEOPLE ARE CHANTING SOMETHING.

"FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES! FLAMES!" THE STRANGE PEOPLE CHANT.

INUYASHA LOOKS DOWN AND TO HIS HORROR, THERE IS A SMALL FIRE JUST BELOW HIS _WOODEN_ PLATFORM.

'_THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!'_ HE SCREAMS AS HE FINALY WAKES UP AGAIN.

"WHEW, IT WAS JUST A DREAM! HE PANTS AS HE LOOKS AROUND. THIS TIME THERE ARE A MILLION KOUGA'S ALL CHANTING, "KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!"

ONCE AGAING INUYAHSA LOOKS DOWN AND HE SEES HE'S TURNED INTO KAOGME.

'_AHHHH! I HAVE BOOBS!' _HE CRIES AS HE WAKES UP FOR REAL THIS TIME.

"I'LL KILL THE INU-PUP FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH ALL THIS!" HE PROMISED AS HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN AND THIS TIME, HIS DREAMS WERE PEACEFUL AND HAPPY.

'_AHHH! THE EASTER BUNNY! DIE DEMON!'_

MAYBE NOT……………

THE END 

-OR IS IT?


	2. PLOOOOO

Part 2

To my reviewers:

The Evil Liar- k, I'll stop using cap lock. You reviewers are no fun! Pouts

Hayvel, former Bringer of DOOM- …No comment…

And if you liked this, look up, "my life as a teenage demon" –or- "time for trouble" and look out for "time for trouble- THE ORIGINAL" they are all written by me but the TFT ones are a bit more serious and MLAATD one is about the time for trouble, not the original! It is kinda sad that I write and post songs that go to my own fanfics. Well, I'm gonna write more as soon as I'm done chugging my 2liter bottle of mountain dew (this is my secret)

Disclaimer: I stole inuyasha from the same museum that has the declaration of independence! Not really. I can dream can't I? Runs off and cries

Miroku walked into the dark, candle lit room to find Sango on one of those cute little beds that are shaped like stuff and wearing only her giant boomerang.

You know what. You probably don't want to know his dream. So, I'll skip it and you'll have to read next chappie! I'm evil! Review and I might rewrite his dream to be not so hentai!


	3. victory is mine!

Part 3!!!!! Yahoo!!!! I made it to three chappies!

Okay, now for some seriousness before I lose all my sanity! For some reason, it took 7 days to get 3 reviews for my serious fan fic, and only 5 hours for my funny one (this one)! That is way wrong considering my last chappie! Oh well, let's get it over with so I can do Kagome's. It will be so funny!

Disclaimer: Yippee! The lawyers are gone! I own inuyasha (looks around for evil lawyers and nothing bad happens until the doorbell rings) shoot!

Inuyasha kept his word and killed the Inu-pup. You are all invited to the funeral if they can catch me and make my spirit stop typing! On with the story!

Sango was a little nervous falling asleep because the monk had to be right beside her. There was no other way, the room was too small, but she took some comfort in the fact kagome was beside him too, and I he did anything too perverted, Inuyasha would be right there to beat the crap out of him. sigh if only they knew how much they loved each other. She knew the only thing stopping Inuyasha was the doubt of Kagome loving him back, and Kagome was worried he still loved Kikyou. My question is, "Can you love someone who only wanted you human and then to bring you to hell with them?" I don't think so!

With all this thinking going on, Sango got tired and eventually fell asleep plotting on how to get the hanyou and the re-incarnated miko together.

Sango had the feeling she was floating through the forest until she got to a small clearing. In the clearing, there was inuyasha and kagome fighting over 22 actually did equal 4. Inuyasha had the entire Shikon jewel and was about to use it to make him right about it equaling 5, when a familiar hand groped Sango's rear. She turned around to whack the poor misguided monk, when she discovered the forest was really miroku's hand. She looked up to see a giant miroku face that then turned into Kohaku and she felt his weapon in her back once again.

She woke up to a loud sneeze from Shippou who had chosen to sleep between her and Miroku. Feeling a little bit better, she let sleep engulf her again.

She woke up to the sound of chanting and beating drums. She looked to her side and inuyasha was to her right cowering in fear at the crowd that surrounded them.

'_Inuyasha? Scared? This has to be a dream!'_

The chanting grew louder and inuyasha turned to her, suddenly angry.

"You have no idea what is going on under this wooden platform we're sitting on, do you?"

She looked over the edge and there was a huge bonfire. The flames were creeping up the posts holding up the plat form, and would soon engulf the entire thing.

"Then jump off you numbskull!" she screeched at him.

"Try it!" he screeched back.

And she did. She struggled and squirmed, but some kind of spell held her there. She also cowered in fear. She then closed her eyes as the fire reached their platform and reached deep inside herself to scream, when a bright light flashed across her vision and she thought, "How can this happen when my eyes are closed?" and a deep booming voice replied inside her head, "Because I'm writing the fan fic! Not you!" and she felt herself being thrown to the ground in a blaze of glorious light.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked peering down at her.

"How did we get off the platform? Where is the chanting crowd? Why aren't you burned to a crisp?" she screamed louder and louder with every sentence.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked a bit shaken that she had had the same dream he had, even though he would never tell.

"Yeah, what is wrong sango?" Kilala meowed.

"I guess no- WHAT THE HELL! A TALKING FIRE-CAT DEMON!" She cried when she sat straight up in her bed having finally woken up.

"What is wrong with you?" Miroku asked as he gently rubbed his temples from Sango's scream.

"I'll kill the Inu-pup for putting me through all that!" she vowed.

"Too bad. I already killed her. Her spirit possessed Rumiko Takahashi's laptop and is rewriting some of the episodes." Inuyasha explained.

"How do you know about the outside?" Kagome asked.

"I said she was rewriting things didn't I? I know cause she rewrote it so I would know!" he explained a little annoyed.

"Cool! She can make you guys as OOC as she wants Naraku said from his place around the fire.

"HOLY CRAP!" Inuyasha said as he got out his sword and killed Naraku, ending that problem once and for all.


	4. SLAVES! YIPPEE!

Part 4!!!! Yippee!

To my reviewers:

Soul-Stealer45- yes, I know sugar looks like some people's crack, but not mine! (Crude, I know, but right now I'm rolling on the ground from the humor of my………… self!)

Cute Miko- I can't lie down, I'm a spirit controlling Rumiko Takahashi's laptop.

Dragonfaeriex- Everyone has sanity! Even crazy people, it's just that some people's sanity isn't quite working, but even a stopped clock is right twice in 24 hours.

On with the story:

Inuyasha had just killed Naraku for the last time and some how had gotten a hold of the whole jewel of four souls. He was about to wish to be pure demon, when a giant tennis ball crashed into the lovely little scene. The trees turned into giant blades of grass and a giant hand grabbed the tennis ball and their group in one sweep.

"Wow! Lawn fairies!" a little girl/awesomely huge giant exclaimed in delight.

"What the hell? We're not fairies!" Inuyasha sputtered.

A loud booming voice replied, "I'm writing this, not you! I can turn you into something worse!"

"Okay." The group replied meekly.

"Now my plan is falling together. Sister! Bring the Polly pockets of terror!" the voice boomed.

"Yes your holiness!" their captor replied as she went skipping into the house of horrors! (Am I a freak? LAST TIME I CHECKED! :-D )

And the inuyasha gang decided to scream bloody murder until she came back with little people the same size as them.

"No! Have mercy!" the gang screamed in unison except for Miroku. He was having too much fun with the new ladies. (Hentai!)

"Fine, but you must do what ever I say and become my slaves!" the booming voice commanded.

"I vote for slavery, how about you guys?" Kagome said. They all agreed except for miroku who had to be dragged from the beautiful plastic women.

Wow. I can't believe such a pile of drivel could be so popular. I guess I'm better at being silly than serious. Man, I wish someone would read and review "time for trouble". It is my fav fanfic I've ever made! And no one is reviewing! This sucks!


	5. I will return someday!

Part 5

I just realized that I never explained why chappie 2 was so short. Well, my sis thought up of this idea, where you have a story of Miroku's dream, and only tell the opening scene and then cut it off, leaving the viewers to decide what they think happened. The whole "dream" thing resulted in me writing this fanfic and then it got out of control. Now I have the gang in my control and my sis isn't mad at me! I like her happy, not mad. When she is mad, she grabs Barbies by the hair and swings them around like nun chucks! (She's scary! OO)

I forgot to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I bought inuyasha in a garage sale for 2 pennies, a piece of string and a spare rubber bouncy ball!

The Inu-gang was struggling hopelessly to find the needle, but what can I say! Finding a needle in a haystack is as hard as trying to find a needle in a haystack!

"Ugh! This is stupid! 'I vote for slavery!' yeah! Great idea Kagome!" inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! You chose it to Mr. Hypocrite!" she grumbled back.

"Ouch! I found it!" shippou called.

"Really!" the gang asked hopefully.

"Yes!" he called back.

"And now with this needle!" inuyasha proclaimed, "I will rule the world!" he then started to laugh manically.

"Get a hold of yourself!" sango said slapping him in the face.

"Sorry. That stupid Inu-pup is rewriting everything!" he apologized.

"I know we're only 3 inches tall, but I say we should revolt!" miroku said.

And revolt they did. They travel the thousands of miles by plane, boat, and paper airplane to Rumiko Takahashi's house and destroyed her laptop.

"No! I will not be defeated! You haven't seen the last of me!" the Inu-pup promised with her last and final breath of after-life.

And the Inu-gang returned to their old sizes, homes, and personalities.

The end!


	6. morons and the dancing bananas!

Part 6

Okay, I know I said it was over, but I made Miroku want to grope a Polly Pocket, I can lie too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inu-related except a hand covering exactly like Miroku's that I made, a black permanent marker that I use to make wind tunnels in my hand, and the ps2 Inuyasha game (which sucks!).

* * *

"I am so glad that is over!" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I was starting to get freaked out!" Kagome chuckled.

"Eep!" Sango yelped as she pointed at the ground.

"What's wrong lady- YIKES!" Miroku yelled as he too pointed at the ground in fear.

"What's with you two?" Inuyasha asked.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th"

"Oh snap out of it and spit it out already!" Inuyasha yelled at them both.

"LOOK!" Kagome screamed.

And look he did. And with that look, Inuyasha had a heart attack but it was Miroku who died. He died so he could never plan a revolution and foil the Inu-pup's plans again!

"How are you still alive?" Inuyasha screamed at the heavens.

"The dancing bananas are down there, not in the sky!" a passing bird said, shaking her head in disgust.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down again.

And look he did. And with that look, Inuyasha had a heart attack but it was Miroku who died. He died so he could never plan a revolution and foil the Inu-pup's plans again!

"How are you still alive?" Inuyasha screamed at the heavens.

"The dancing bananas are down there, not in the sky!" a passing bird said, shaking her head in disgust.

"How did you do that? Everything repeated!" he asked the sky again.

"The dancing bananas are down there, not in the sky!" a passing bird said, shaking her head in disgust.

"This is getting old very fast." Inuyasha threatened.

"LOOK!" Kagome screamed.

And look he did. And with that look, Inuyasha had a heart attack but it was Miroku who died. He died so he could never plan a revolution and foil the Inu-pup's plans again!

"Fine! I'll look at the damn bananas!" Inuyasha screamed at the heavens.

"The dancing bananas are down there, not in the sky!" a passing bird said, shaking her head in disgust.

"I'll kill you all!" Inuyasha said, looking down at the bananas for real this time and killing them all with the Tetsaiga (sp?)

"I thought we destroyed that computer!" Miroku said.

"And I thought you were dead!" Sango said as she crouched to tend to her precious monk.

"I promised Kami that I would never grope another woman if I could come back once the banana's were gone."

"I love you Miroku!"

"I love you too Sango!" and with that said, the two started kissing passionately.

"I-I-I had no idea!" Kagome said as she started to blush.

"…" Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned to see what was the matter with Inuyasha.

He was staring at his feet, red from head to toe. Even his ears were pink with the ferocity of his blush. His hair was also a light shade of pink while the rest of him, except his eyes and teeth, were as red as his outfit.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked him, laughing her head off.

"…………" Was the reply.

"Hahahahahahahaha! The wittle puppy-wuppy is embarwassed!" Kagome baby-talked.

Then Inuyasha started blushing even more till he was as red as a fiery ember. Everything was red now. Then he popped like a balloon while Kagome continued to laugh her head off.

Shippou walked in on this strange sight. Miroku and Sango suffocating from kissing and Kagome laughing hysterically over what looked like a popped Inuyasha balloon.

"I'm surrounded by morons!" Shippou said as he smacked his forehead and slowly shook his head in disgust.

* * *

I said I would write more, but don't expect updates too often. Only when I have writers block I'll write a short chapter or two, k? Now I'm juggling 2 real stories and 2 stories to work on when I have writer's block. That's a lot for me! 


	7. a new journey begins

my computer has finally been rid of it's virus! cheer for me! one problem, i lost the microsoft word document. i no longer have the cool auto-correct, and i have to hit the enter button intentionally or it will just go in a straight line until i do. this is notepad. i have to use it instead, which will make updating slower since i'll have to fix everything perfect instead of making my computer slave do it. it sucks.  
well, here is some randomness for ya!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"what just happened?" fluffy asked, as he walked in on the scene.

"miroku had a heart attack and died but came back to life and is currently kissing sango and kagome teased inuyasha till he popped." shippou explained.

"i'm surrounded by morons!" fluffy screamed.

"that's what i said." shippou reflected.

"but we're your morons!" a now insane kagome cackled with glee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY GOD? WHY?" fluffy screamed.

"becuase i don't like you!" a booming voice answered from the heavens.

"i guess god does have a sense of humor." miroku mused as he took a short break from kissing sango.

"don't stop now! i wanna turn this into a rated R fanfic!" sango whined.

"well, who am i to stop such desire?" miroku replied with a scary glint in his eye as he proceeded to turn things a little more than pg-13.

"that is gross!" shippou puked. it couldn't be helped.

"your telling me! are we the only sane ones here?" fluffy asked.

"maybe we're immune cuase we're full demon." shipou thought aloud.

just then kouga came in his tornado thing and started doing the chicken dance to the can can song while singing to the 'la cucaracha' song,  
"your my meat-a ball!"

"i guess not." shippou said, some what deflated.

"let's get out of here and see what else is wrong." fluffy proposed.

"sure, just get her to stop calling you fluffy and i'll go." shippou said.

"TOO LATE!" another booming voice from the heavens called.

"why does god hate me so?" fluffy asked dramatically falling to his knees with his hands in the air.

"becuase you were really mean to your little brother, half-demon or no, that's not right!" the booming voice replied.

"oh, that's not fair!" fluffy yelled back.

"seems fair to me!" booming voice replied.

"what would you know?" fluffy argued still.

"i know all!" booming voice yelled as a lightning bolt hit fluffy, making his hair stick out with static.

"great! now my hair is all messed up!"

"that is what you get for arguing with a booming voice!" shippou scolded.

and they went on their way to find some more sane people and hopefully end this whole mess. 


	8. Where In the World Is Rumiko Takahashi?

Part 8 

I got Microsoft word on my computer! Cheers for me! I am now working on two fanfics. This one, and a more serious one, "baby, all I want is to be free." (BAIWITBF –or- FREE)

I have another one, my first fic, and it kind of flopped. I never really made a plot till the last few chappies. I finally got the hang of writing stories. So, this one and all my others are a little better. This one actually has a plot: Fluffy and Shippou are on a mission to find all the sane people who are left! I had to get rid of Inuyasha. It was inevitable. I was too tempted to make him marry me and I personally resent stories where the author or authoress involves himself/herself too much, just a pet peeve. I didn't realize I was doing it till I went back and reread my stories.

Just a personal note, I'm thinking about going Goth. I love the color black and dark blue/purple. I've always wanted my hair black and I suddenly have the feeling that a pair of baggy jeans and black T's looks cool. Weird, huh?

One of my fav songs right now is "toxic" by Brittany Spears. I don't know why. I think the message is really gross, but I like the background music and the warping they do to her voice.

I just wanted to warn you about the things going on in my life that might affect this fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But don't worry; it will stay just as random. RANDOM!

* * *

Tuesday of the second week of April 

_Dear diary,_

_Seshomaru and I have been traveling for days now. Everyone has been affected by the craziness. Seshomaru calls it the plague. I call it the Inuyasha factor in his memory because I thought he would have like to have a crazy disease named after him. _

_This morning we found Jaken. He was wearing a turban and a fake beard and screamed, 'the sky is falling!' at everyone who passed him. Rin seemed all right until she became so paranoid she thought Seshomaru was wearing a wig. We managed to pull her off of him with out him losing too much hair, but some had to be cut off to get remove the young human girl. _

_Seshomaru has been acting strange. He calls me Squint and pats me on the head. But he still has most of his sanity left, so I keep him around. We have yet to find another somewhat sane person. Not even a demon, hanyou, human, or animal. I am beginning to despair of ever finding another sane person to play with. _

_Seshomaru is thinking about giving up too. He thinks that maybe the girl who was bugging us before never really died. Maybe that's what Inuyasha meant when he was shouting to the sky before he blew up. I wasn't there to see it, but I could hear him shouting._

_Seshomaru apparently knows a little bit about computers and laptops. He says he found out when the Inu-pup rewrote some episodes and she forgot to delete it from his memory. He also says she could of sent her self in an email as a virus to all the other computers in the world, and continues to do that until she infected Rumiko Takahashi's new laptop. I don't know what he means by all of this, but I am writing it down so I will remember._

* * *

_Friday of the third week of April_

_Dear diary, _

_I miss Kagome dearly. She has long since lost her mind by now. Seshomaru is getting worse by the day. It has gone so much farther than calling me the wrong name. Now he is almost speaking his own language because everything has a different name to him now. I had to leave him behind and continue on my own. I am now on a very important quest to stop the Inu-pup from infecting more people with the Inuyasha factor._

_My journey has brought me to the end of the world, which I looked over and saw that there was another land beneath the world. There was a ladder leading down to it a few miles down and I decided to camp near there and investigate this new world in the morning. I hope I can find a cure soon._

* * *

_Saturday of the third week of April_

_Dear diary,_

_I am now in Kagome's time. The well she goes through must have broken through the earth and gone through to her era, because when I climbed down the ladder, I found I was in her time. I knew, because there weren't any demons and there was a lot of food and items that looked exactly like the ones Kagome brought back with her. The people were just as crazy here as they were in my time. I traveled far on my first day. I hope to find out where Rumiko Takahashi lives and find out more from there._

* * *

_Tuesday of the fourth week of April_

_Dear diary,_

_I have found one sane human in Kagome's time. His name is Hojo and he also knew Kagome. He is helping me find Rumiko Takahashi. She lives in a small cottage on the mountainside, but it is no longer accessible to cars. We started our trek on foot, but the forest is too dense for us to get through. We decided to take a break and continue in the morning. I hope we can get there before the disease also affects Hojo. _

* * *

That is all for this chapter. Tell me in your reviews whether you like the new style or not. 


	9. The end: I might make a sequel

Part 9

I made it like a diary for a reason! You will find out why in this chappie! Yeesh, I can't try something new and original for once with out creating a panic!

Wednesday, the fourth week of April 

_Dear diary, we made it to Rumiko's house today. It was the smallest, most thread bare lean to in the history of the world. We entered the sha-_

"Hey, Shippou. You can stop talking like this is a diary!" Rumiko Takahashi said, typing furiously on her computer.

"What? Huh?" Shippou asked, dazed.

"You've been talking like your writing in a diary for the past month." Hojo explained.

"I guess I went crazy too." Shippou thought.

"No, I wanted to try something new." Rumiko said.

"You're the person doing all this?" Shippou asked horrified.

"No! I'm just saying that cause the Inu-pup is writing it." She explained with a sigh.

"You mean you're trapped in a fanfic?" Shippou asked.

"Yes. But I know how to get out. I just needed to get you here first." She continued.

"What can we do?" Hojo asked.

"First, we need: a knife, a match, and a comb." Rumiko said, still typing away.

"That's all?" Shippou asked yet again.

"I can't get it! I'm the only one keeping us all sane here." Rumiko replied, typing even faster.

"Oh, okay." Shippou said as he hopped off in search of the utensils.

"Now what?" he said when he got back.

"We cut this infernal laptop in half, then burn it till its just ashes, then we comb through it and find the Inu-pup." Rumiko explained. They did just that, and found a tiny stone statue in the shape of a dog.

"Is this her?" Hojo asked.

"NO! PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE OLD WOMAN! SHE IS LYING! I'M JUST A STATUE!" the statue cried out.

"It's her alright. Statues can't talk!" Shippou said.

"Now what?" Hojo asked.

"You go home while I try to fix this!" rumiko said, pulling out an old-fashioned typewriter.

"What about your laptop?" Shippou asked.

"I'm done with those. There are too many viruses going around these days." Rumiko replied.

"Well, good bye!" Shippou said, running back to where the ladder was and climbed up. He then pulled it back after him and hid it in some bushes, so he could always come back when he wanted. He realized he still had the Inu-pup in his pocket, so he had Totosai make a little sword just his size for him to run around with. The best part about it was that it would talk and insult people whenever they were around. Shippou could leave it buried underground, and it would insult the closest person to it.

And he lived happily ever after, till he died in the real final battle with Naraku. (kidding)


	10. And it begins!

It was terrible! The battlefield was marred with craters and deep gashes from Inuyasha's attacks. There were also wounds in the grass from Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Kouga had joined the battle, and so had Sesshomaru and Kikyou. There had been totosai, and Myogao, though Myoga did little more than cheer Master Inuyasha on. In the end, even Kagura and Kohaku had turned on their master.

Yes, This had been the battlefield where the final stand had been taken against Naraku.

"Ku ku ku!" The evil on laughed as at last the final enemy fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Naraku stepped forward and took the last jewel shard from around Kagome's neck. "Now you shall all behold the my power!" He screeched with joy as he batted away Kagome's feeble attempt of taking the shard back. He held the now complete jewel of four souls aloft and cackled once more as a dark light started swirling about him. He was invoking the power of the jewel!

"No...!" Shippou heard some ally cry weakly. He opened his eyes and saw the swirling power building. He was lying in a crater... why? Oh yeah! In the battle, he'd gotten thrown and had landed, here. He had thought he had died. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw the awful sight of Naraku, a wind starting to grow in strength blow the dark hair and robes about.

Something had to be done, but what? Shippou was only a child! What could he do?! He was about to give in to despair when he spotted the hilt of the dagger Totosai had made for him. When he landed, he must have crashed into the part of the earth where he'd buried it. He had loved hiding nearby hearing innocent passerby verbally fight with the insulting weapon. But that part of his life seemed so long ago, as he now grasped the handle of the blade and withdrew it from its dusty sheath.

A last ditch effort struck him and he hurled the blade at Naraku. He didn't know what he thought would happen; it was just SOMETHING that he could do. He watched, almost as if in slow motion, the blade twist through the air, but instead of hitting Naraku, it traveled to low! It glanced off the side of Kouga's armor from where Kouga lay on the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness, and strangely it traveled up. Higher and higher it went till it was obvious the blade wasn't traveling from normal forces. The Jewel was pulling it upwards and the dagger hit the jewel, carrying it upwards away from Naraku with frightful speed.

"NOOO!!!!" Naraku shrieked. His prize, his power, had been snatched from him by a kitsune's toy blade!

"You will rue this day!" Naraku growled, leaping forward towards Shippou. The fox tried unsuccessfully to get away, but the villain was too quick in his fury and soon Shippou was in his clutches.

Shippou felt sure that now he would die as Naraku tried to crush the life out of the child's body.

"Hey you spider spazz!" A somewhat familiar booming voice was heard from the sky amid cracks of thunder.

Naraku's grip on Shippou's throat slackened, and Shippou opened his eyes to see an ungodly huge, rolled up newspaper come crashing down from the heavens onto Naraku. It was just short enough to not harm Shippou and as the head, and then the body, of the villain was crushed down into the earth by the large random object, also came down Naraku's arms, and his hands, and the Kitsune who was being throttled in that grip. Shippou hit the ground hard, and rolled down a slight hill as a new horror slowly came down from the skies.

It was a tiny stone statue... of a dog.

"And now my minions! ARISE!!!!" The booming voice erupted from the figure and the trees turned to grass blades. An army of banana's danced in a circle around the field. A horde of random talking birds circled over head. And soon they were also surrounded by a mass of nameless people, all chanting fire.

"Are you not terrified?!" The voice asked in glee, but only Shippou emmited squeaks of fear.

"Ugh! This is not working." The voice lost it's deep, booming, echoing quality and sighed in frustration. Sparks of light burst forth from the statue and leapt through the air towards Shippou's fallen comrades and new allies. Soon all were groggily rubbing their eyes as if waking up, and doing a double take once they spotted the glowing statue.

"That's more like it!" Inu-pup cried with mirth.

"It's- It's not possible!" Kagome stuttered.

"Not the Inuyasha Factor! ANYTHING BUT THE INUYASHA FACTOR!!!!" Shippou begged.

"The what?" A certain half-demon in red asked.

"When everyone went insane, Shippou named the disease after you." Sesshomaru explained to his brother, whom he was lying next to.

"You named a crazy disease after me?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at Shippou.

"ENOUGH!!!" Inu-pup shouted, effectively silencing the bickering that was detracting from her revenge.

Now that all was silent, a bright light radiated from the stone dog statue, and the voice of the demented being rang forth, "Now we tell this story My Way!" The world continued to brighten until all anyone could see was white, and all they could hear was the sound of Inu-pup's maniac guffaws ringing in their ears.

evil laughter It begins!


End file.
